


insatiable

by stratumgermanitivum, whiskeyandspite



Series: Prompt Stories [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Establishing Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Sleepy Sex, Voyeurism, lovemaking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: “You’re welcome to join us,” Will had added offhandedly, as he packed himself into his jacket at the end of another session of ‘conversations’. “You’re also welcome to just watch. I won’t make assumptions about your experiences or lack thereof with orgies.”“I would prefer to watch this time,” Hannibal said. “I should know what it takes to please you, shouldn’t I?”Will’s smile had widened, bright and knowing. “You should be careful what promises you make, Hannibal.”Will is insatiable. He enjoys having several men in his bed at once, and feels no shame in admitting he thinks one man can't keep up with his desires. Hannibal takes the challenge.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Prompt Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575220
Comments: 47
Kudos: 385





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveHonorCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/gifts).



> A wonderful request from a brilliant friend, who asked for consensual gangbang, Hannibal watching, then possessive sex after. HERE YOU GO, LOVE!

The first time Hannibal asked Will to dinner, Will turned him down flat. The second time, as well. 

The third time, Will sighed and offered coffee instead.

He hadn’t wanted to drink inside the cafe. Instead, Hannibal found himself tucked into the passenger seat of Will’s Volvo, the heater cranked up to full blast.

“What do you want from me?” Will asked, blunt as ever.

“What does anyone want out of a relationship? Companionship, conversation.”

“Sex?” Will asked, one eyebrow raised knowingly.

“Eventually,” Hannibal allowed. “When you’re comfortable.”

Will leaned back in his seat. “It’s easy to make me comfortable,” he said with a soft laugh. “Less so to leave me sated.”

Hannibal’s brow cocked, his lips ticked in a ghost of a smile and Will allowed himself a grin before taking a long, deliberate drink.

“I’ve been told I’m insatiable,” Will elaborated, amusement curling his tone now that he and Hannibal were on the same page. Will hated pussyfooting around the obvious - most men wanted sex, and anyone who had the slightest bit of interest in Will Graham had it for how he looked, rarely for what else he could offer them.

That was fine with him. He just hated pretending otherwise.

“Insatiable?”

“Greedy was another word,” Will shrugged, giving Hannibal a sidelong glance. “I enjoy sex. I enjoy it often. For some people that’s a bit of a turn off.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Hannibal tilted his head. He was not a man who wore feelings on his sleeve, but Will could tell when someone wanted him. He could see the dilation of the pupils, the slight increase in the pace of his breath. 

“It’s generally difficult for one person to keep up with my desires,” Will explained, “which is why I rarely bother to limit my ‘sessions’ to one person.”

Though one of Hannibal’s eyebrows lifted, he looked more curious than insulted. “How many have you managed at once?”

Will grinned. “Six.” Usually, people were turned off by the revelation, but on occasion, they stuck around long enough to ask the same question. Unlike them, however, Hannibal’s interest didn’t waver. He merely nodded. 

“You should do what satisfies you,” he said, as if Will had expressed a passion for gardening or ballet, as opposed to gangbangs. “I don’t see how occasional or even regular dalliances would prevent you from sustaining a more intimate relationship.”

Will tucked his chin down against his shoulder and considered Hannibal over the rims of his glasses. “So it wouldn’t  _ bother  _ you if a partner enjoyed others on the side? Good to see people keeping up with the times, regarding relationships.”

“Polyamory is hardly a new thing to consider,” Hannibal countered, to Will’s amusement. “As long as all parties are aware and consenting, there’s no reason one or both can’t enjoy others in their bed.”

Will’s grin was vicious, beautiful. “You must really want to get into my pants, Hannibal.”

The doctor merely narrowed his eyes, bringing his cup to his lips. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

In answer, Will drew his teeth over his bottom lip before finishing his coffee.

* * *

Will invited Hannibal to his house a week later, making it very clear that he was not the only one invited.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Will had added offhandedly, as he packed himself into his jacket at the end of another session of ‘conversations’. “You’re also welcome to just watch. I won’t make assumptions about your experiences or lack thereof with orgies.”

“I would prefer to watch this time,” Hannibal said. “I should know what it takes to please you, shouldn’t I?”

Will’s smile had widened, bright and knowing. “You should be careful what promises you make, Hannibal.”

“I haven’t made any yet. But I’m certain I will.”

Now, Hannibal pulled into Will’s long driveway, the first to arrive. He’d dressed more casually, but still impeccably, his sweater neat and well-fitted, his slacks carefully pressed. Will licked his lips when he saw him.

“You’re sure you won’t be joining in?” He asked, guiding Hannibal into an armchair. The living room had been cleared up, the dogs sent out to the yard. All that was left was the armchair, a couch, and a wide, sparse bed. 

“You needn’t worry about me,” Hannibal said, crossing his legs. “I’ll enjoy seeing you enjoy yourself.”

“I won’t lie,” Will said, drawing a hand through his hair, “I’ll enjoy knowing you’re watching me.”

It didn’t take long for others to start arriving. Hannibal noticed that Will greeted them all casually, with a one-armed hug or just a touch to their shoulder as they came through the front door and left their shoes in a slowly growing heap by the kitchen.

The men greeted Hannibal just as warmly, with a smile and an introduction he immediately forgot. They asked if he was going to participate, shrugged and smiled when he said he was just watching, milled around the room as though they’d been here countless times before. And perhaps they had; Hannibal hadn’t asked Will whether he had a particular group of people he had sex with regularly, or if he just enjoyed the sheer volume of human bodies in one space.

One man brought a comically large bottle of lubricant, another tossed several boxes of condoms to the couch. Hannibal found himself observing them as a whole, rather than individuals; he wanted to see what energy Will needed for his pleasure to peak, he wanted to know just who he had to become to make all of these men unnecessary.

Oh, he would hardly stop Will from enjoying himself, but he would show him that Hannibal could capably keep him satisfied, once Will let him in.

In the end, four men showed up: one a head taller than the rest, taller even than Hannibal himself, another with a fluffy nest of curls as enviable as Will’s, but bright as burnished gold, a third whose lineage Hannibal couldn’t quite place, but his skin was smooth and dark while his eyes were pale grey, and a fourth who seemed to not distinguish himself at all, in Hannibal’s eyes.

But then again, he wasn’t about to sleep with him.

Will had dressed simply, in sweatpants and a sweater, and now he fiddled with the hem of it. There was… not a shyness to him, but a hesitation nonetheless. Waiting for someone else to start, to take over so he could relax into it and enjoy himself. 

Hannibal hadn’t asked anything of Will, wanting to sate his curiosity at the event itself. He didn’t know if Will was an active participant, or if he allowed himself to be overwhelmed. If he took several men at once or one at a time.

The answer, it appeared, was all of the above. Two men settled onto the couch to watch and wait, while the grey-eyed man pressed himself to Will’s back and the plain one cupped his cheeks to kiss him. Will kissed back with a hunger that was nearly obscene, tilting his head back to allow the grey-eyed man to strip him out of his sweater.

Will’s body was pale, untouched by the sun, and lean. Too lean. Hannibal wished he’d brought him dinner, though he would have had to feed the rest of the room. Slowly, the grey-eyed man bared Will to those watching, and the plain one slipped to his knees to mouth at Will’s half-hard cock. 

This was just the appetizer, a taste, a tease. Will’s lips parted on a soft gasp, as the plain man hoisted Will’s leg over his shoulder, opening Will up for his enjoyment. 

Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s, pupils already blown wide. He looked ravenous. Hannibal’s hands itched to touch him.

Instead, he settled in to enjoy the show.

It seemed Will was more than happy to be the center of attention. It was clear he was in charge, as even the most subtle movement was taken as gospel; to change position, speed, action. But Will was in charge and open to being pleasured. When his briefs were removed, he was guided to wrap his legs around the man’s shoulders as he sucked Will’s cock down hungrily. The grey-eyed man wrapped an arm around Will’s middle to help hold his weight and sucked a bruise dark against his throat.

Hannibal’s fingers curled against the armchair.

Will’s hands curled back over his head to tug the grey-eyed man’s hair as he moaned, arching up in lazy undulations as the plain man sucked him to full hardness. With a grin, he pulled back and eased Will’s feet to the ground again, sitting up to kiss over his navel until Will dropped a hand to his hair as well, knuckles white, and grinned.

On the couch, the blonde leaned over to the tall man to whisper something and the other laughed, eyes between Hannibal who was watching Will and Will who was watching him back. Blondie stood first, tapping Grey Eyes on the shoulder as though taking over from him in a relay, and taking his place when he moved aside. Will turned into the new body, wrapping his arms loosely over his shoulders as he kissed Blondie and arched his back for the man behind him to kiss over the curve of his ass.

“Spread your legs,” Plain Man said, his voice was low and rough already, and Will was more than happy to obey. Plain Man hummed in pleasure. “You know it’s always a stretch to take me unless you’re thoroughly eaten out first.”

Will pressed his chest against Blondie’s, shifting his ankles wider apart. Plain Man huffed, gripping Will’s shin and forcing him even wider, until it was only his arms around Blondie that held him up. 

He parted Will’s cheeks with both hands, giving a pleased hum at what he saw. “You’ve been waiting for us,” he said, tilting to the side so that the men standing by could see the dusky pink of Will’s entrance. “You’ve been untouched since last time, haven’t you?”

Will moaned, nodding. “You know what I need,” he whispered, closing his eyes as Blondie kissed him again.

“I do, indeed,” Plain Man murmured. Hannibal couldn’t see what he did next, but the position of his head and the low moan Will gave made it obvious. He devoured Will, his hands firm on Will’s backside, keeping him spread wide for his probing tongue.

Hannibal felt a ripple of something unpleasant roll through him. He settled further into his chair, willing his body to relax.

“He needs more than that,” scoffed the Giant, who up until now had yet to leave the couch. “You know what a slut he is, you’ll bore him.”

Blondie grasped Will’s hair and tugged his head back, meeting his eyes with a dark little smile that Hannibal assumed Will returned. He didn’t like not being able to see Will’s face, he liked it even less that so many hands were on him that weren’t his own.

The Plain Man did something with his tongue that had Will  _ whimpering _ and Hannibal felt his heartbeat tick up a notch.

“You wanna suck his cock, Will?” Blondie asked. “You know he can’t wait to fill that mouth of yours, comes every fucking time.”

Will’s breath hitched and he moaned, legs trembling, hands fisted in Blondie’s hair.

“Suck  _ me,” _ he told him, letting go of the man and almost falling over onto all fours as Plain Man continued to eat him out, the sounds and slurps obscene in the small space. “God,  _ fuck _ just like that,”

Giant got up, working his pants off as he did, and moved to stand in front of Will, freeing his cock and feeding it to him. Will used one hand to guide it into his mouth, and shoved the other hard against the carpet. Behind him, Plain Man yanked his legs wider and lifted them entirely off the floor, allowing Blondie to crawl up under Will and take his leaking cock into his mouth.

Will’s balance was completely out of his hands. He trembled as Blondie and Plain Man worked together to hold him up and take him to pieces, simultaneously. His fingernails dug into the carpet, his eyes wide and wet where they looked up at Giant. His moans were muffled by the thick cock in his mouth, stretching his jaw wide as Giant fucked his mouth in shallow rolls of his hips. 

Grey-Eyes rejoined the group with the bottle of lube in his hands, settling on the edge of the bed to wait his turn, and smiling down at Will.

“Your friend can’t take his eyes off you,” he told Will. “You’re going to have to give him a treat later to make it up to him. It’s mean to ignore him like this.”

They all knew, of course, that Hannibal had chosen not to participate, but it didn’t stop Will’s low moan, or the way his eyes darted to the side to try and catch Hannibal’s.

Hannibal shifted in his chair, leaning so that Will could see his small smile. Soon. Soon, he’d take his own turn. For now, Will deserved his fantasy.

And Hannibal couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the show.

The three men worked Will to orgasm before Plain Man let Will’s knees hit the ground again. Giant pulled back and stroked himself furiously before coming over Will’s face, reaching out to smear it up into his hair as well as he leaned down and kissed Will.

“On the bed, slut.”

Plain Man gave Will a sharp but playful slap against his ass and stood, stretching his arms over his head before yanking his shirt off and shoving his pants down.

Hannibal understood why Will seemed to want to let this man into his games as often as it was implied. The Plain Man was  _ hung. _ Hannibal was hardly one to envy but even he could admit that semi-erect the man was already pornographically large.

Will gave him a look from beneath hooded eyes and dropped his head back to catch his breath a moment, as the four men moved around him. It seemed they were entirely uninterested in pleasuring each other; Will was the center of their attentions and rightfully so. They were casually friendly, however. Hannibal supposed if you got to partake in orgies with the same men over and over, you’d find some sort of camaraderie.

When Will finally moved to crawl to the bed, he grinned over his shoulder at Hannibal, taking his time to climb up and spread his legs before his chin was caught by Grey-Eyes and Will had to look away.

“Been thinking about that fucking mouth all week, since you called,” he said, and Will playfully stuck out his tongue for the man to nip. Horse -  née  Plain Man - took up the condoms, crinkling the packaging as he tore it open and holding his hand out for the lube that Grey-Eyes passed wordlessly to him. Blondie leaned back on his outstretched arms and took up prime watching position from the floor, while Giant moved past all of them to the kitchen where Hannibal heard the tap running as he filled a glass with water.

The water was offered to Will, while he gasped and wriggled on his stomach, Horse working four fingers into him. Horse stilled long enough for Will to take a few sloppy sips, water dripping down his chin.

They were attentive, then. They offered some measure of care in between their ravishments. Giant stepped back, letting Grey-Eyes take his place at Will’s mouth once more.

“Open up.”

Will’s jaw dropped, a stifled moan leaving him as Grey-Eyes slipped the head of his cock between Will’s parted lips. Behind Will, Horse pulled out his fingers and knelt up behind him. 

It was slow going. Hannibal watched Will take every single inch, one at a time, until the muffled noises grew high and desperate in pitch. Hannibal gripped the chair, uncertain if he should step in.

But then Horse grabbed Will by the hair, arching his back, changing the angle for Grey-Eyes to properly fuck his throat, and Hannibal saw the true  _ radiance _ on Will’s face. His eyes rolled back in his head, his choked moans like constant music.

“Don’t tire out on me,” Blondie said from the floor. “You know how much I like it when you’re loose and wet.”

Will’s entire body shuddered at the thought, and Hannibal found himself just as desperate for it as all of them seemed to be. The envy broiled inside him, bubbled beneath his skin, pressed heavy like a band around his lungs. 

He wanted to be part of this, he wanted to be standing where they were, taking Will apart, but he wanted to be there  _ alone. _ He wanted to be the one to bring Will to a sobbing mess and be there to care for him after.

He could be.

He would be.

The sound Will made when Horse guided his cock into him was obscene; Grey-Eyes stepped back for the duration of the initial penetration to let Will’s panting breaths and helpless gasping fill the room. He sounded debauched already; thoroughly fucked even though he was only about to get a proper dicking. It seemed to go on forever, but then Horse was shoved in deep, hips flush against Will’s ass, and Will was shaking beneath him.

“God, I’ve missed the sounds you make,” Blondie told Will from the floor, and Will laughed, a high helpless sound.

Then Horse pulled back, thrusting back in, and Will’s voice was once again muffled by Grey-Eyes’ cock in his mouth.

There seemed to be no limit to Will’s enjoyment. Hannibal could see the appeal; with four men, there was always someone to touch Will, to fuck him. He never needed to pause, never needed to wait. It would take a great deal of stamina for someone to satisfy Will on their own.

Hannibal’s confidence did not waver.

Horse didn’t come inside Will. He pulled back instead, tearing the condom off so he could spill hot across Will’s lower back. Will arched, his back bowing beautifully, and Blondie took Horse’s place in order to lick the mess from Will.

“Just like that,” Blondie whispered, two fingers slipping inside Will easily. Will whimpered, as Grey-Eyes pulled back to come over his face.

“There you go,” Grey Eyes said, rubbing the head of his cock against Will’s cheek, working every last drop free. “Messy and fucked-out, just the way you like him.”

“Thank you kindly,” Blondie said, hauling Will up. Will straddled his thighs, his back to Blondie’s chest. Giant settled on the bed in front of him. 

“Think you can take both again?” Giant asked, flicking his index finger over one of Will’s nipples. 

Will shook his head, reaching back to grab Blondie’s hair and hold on, but his expression was absolutely blissed. Will was a mess of sweat and spit and semen, he was flushed and trembling, he was already exhausted and they were only getting started. 

He was, in a word, a vision.

Hannibal couldn’t wait to get his hands on him properly.

But for now, he watched. He watched as two men penetrated Will at the same time, filling him painfully full and keeping him on edge. He watched as Horse played with Will’s nipples until he was sobbing, eyes closed tight and lip white between his teeth with how hard he was biting it. He watched as over and over, they made Will come, and made a mess of him.

At one point, Grey-Eyes settled Will in his lap, facing Hannibal, and stroked his sensitive cock until he was forced to get hard again. Whatever he said to Will made him make the sweetest little whimpers, in the end, it pulled Will’s voice in a helpless plea before his body shuddered with a dry orgasm, too exhausted to give anything more than that.

Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off him.

How long it went on, it didn’t matter; time seemed to stand still with how beautiful Will was in his pleasure and pain, and Hannibal only noticed that time had passed at all when one of the men - Blondie - came up to him to pat his shoulder.

“He’s all yours, mate,” he grinned, bending to gather up his shirt from the floor.

One by one, the men left, each kissing Will almost tenderly on the cheek before they did, exchanging a few words that Hannibal couldn’t hear. It was oddly intimate, considering how filthy the entire display had been, and it warmed Hannibal to know that Will’s partners took care of him, after they catered to his more base desires.

And then, they were alone.

Will was sprawled across the bed, a filthy mess no matter how often he’d been wiped at with discarded shirts or the corners of sheets. He blinked at Hannibal, bleary-eyed and clearly exhausted.

Hannibal stood and pulled his sweater and undershirt off in one smooth motion.

When Will came back into his sight, his pupils were blown wide, his lips parted on a whisper of a gasp. He had to have known that Hannibal would want to touch him after, but perhaps he hadn’t fully conceptualized that until this moment.

Hannibal’s slacks and underwear joined his shirt on the chair. 

Will whimpered softly when Hannibal joined him on the bed, but he didn’t protest when Hannibal rolled a condom on, when he settled himself between Will’s thighs.

“Next time,” Hannibal said, “I intend to prove that I can tire you out on my own.”

A shadow of a smile graced Will’s lips. “You can try,” he whispered.

Hannibal kissed him. Deep and aching and starved, and explored Will's mouth as the other lay plaint to it. Will managed to bring a hand up to tickle fingertips against Hannibal's cheek and smiled into the kiss, eyes slipping closed.

He was blissfully sore and barely awake but it didn't matter. Hannibal - who had been watching Will be ravished all night, who hadn't told him his desires were disgusting or greedy, who had waited, patient as a predator - was kissing Will like he wanted to crawl into his body and make a home there.

When Will felt the tip of Hannibal's cock tease his hole he moaned. Hannibal grasped Will's hair and tugged, pulling until Will's throat was bared and Hannibal could set his teeth to it in a teasing nip.

"Already open for me," Hannibal murmured, free hand moving to catch Will behind the knee and spread his legs wider. "Filthy boy."

Will's gasp pulled into a whine as Hannibal filled him with one deliberate thrust, and his hands scrambled to hold onto Hannibal's shoulders, nails digging in.

Hannibal was rough with him, but not unpleasantly. He took Will the way Will liked to be taken, sating his own hunger within Will’s body, Will’s own pleasure an afterthought. 

Because Will’s pleasure was all-encompassing. There was nothing Hannibal could do that didn’t send sparks of pleasure through Will, even when it hurt. And it did hurt. Hannibal was too big inside him, and he was so very sore from earlier.

Hannibal sucked a bruise into Will’s throat, reaching down to touch him where he was wet and open around Hannmibal’s cock. Will tensed up as he was prodded at, as Hannibal slid another finger in alongside his cock. 

“You can take so much,” Hannibal murmured. “What does it take to truly overwhelm you?”

Will shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. “Haven’t… Haven’t found it yet. If it exists- fuck!”

Hannibal bent him nearly in half, surging into him until Will clawed at his back.

Another finger joined the first… and then both disappeared. And Hannibal slowed his thrusts, and eased Will comfortably to the bed, and lay over him with a soothing weight, and Will  _ sobbed. _

Hannibal’s hum radiated through both of them like warmth. “There it is,” he purred, kissing Will’s cheek so gently, so intimately, that Will trembled beneath him. “That’s how I’ll take my Will apart.”

_ My Will. _

Will shoved his toes against the mattress and arched up, riding through the pleasure of Hannibal’s touches, the intimacy of their lovemaking after such a rough and welcome beginning. He wouldn’t be able to come again, he  _ couldn’t, _ but it didn’t matter. He knew he would next time Hannibal did this for him, next time he fucked Will raw then made love to him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

The best kind of overwhelm.

It didn’t even feel like defeat, admitting it.

He clung to Hannibal as Hannibal drew closer and closer to his own release, quick to it after hours of watching Will’s ravishment, and shook against him, trying to catch his breath. When he managed, Will tucked his nose against Hannibal’s neck and laughed, helpless.

“That was…”

Hannibal stroked his hair, tacky with semen and sweat, and kissed the pulse at Will’s temple.

“I’m going to give you a bath,” he murmured, nosing at Will’s skin. “And make you dinner.”

Will groaned, stretching his arms up and letting them drop above his head to the sheets. “That sounds good.”

“And take you apart til early morning,” Hannibal added, amused. “I think it’s time we learned your limits together.”

Will’s laugh was a puff of breath and nothing more, and he turned his face into the seeking kisses until their lips could meet, lazy and sloppy and slow.

“You’re on,” Will mumbled, nose wrinkling as he grinned. Hannibal kissed there too.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND US ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sw_writestuff) | [TUMBLR](https://stratsandwhiskeywritestuff.tumblr.com/) | [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.social/StratsandWhiskeyWriteStuff)


End file.
